The Calm Before the Storm
by Nareiji
Summary: Harry's life is worse than what he would have had if he lived with the Dursley's. That is until Voldemort strikes and he is whisked away to a land of wonder and fun. Harem. Godlike. H/Multi


Lightning struck as a dark storm came over a large manor. Small walls could be heard as one of life's greatest moments occurred. A small baby lay in a light pink crib with little Mermaids dangling above. Next to the pink crib was another. This one was a bright blue colour with Hippogriffs flying above.

Finally, another crib sat with a decaying emerald colour. The paint was cracked and peeling in some places. The Phoenix's that were above it had all fallen off except one. Inside each crib was a baby dressed in the same colour of their respective cribs.

The two babies on the left were crying, scared of the sudden flashes in the sky. The other however, was mesmerised, curious as to what was happening. Soft thumping could be heard as a woman was calling out a man's name.

"James...James...JAMES! You come here right now Julie and Peter are crying!" (You perverts who had disgusting thoughts. Shame on you. JK I'm just trolling.) "Coming!"

The small boy, who was looking at the lightning, heard this and curled up into a ball. The door opened as a beautiful red-haired woman entered shortly followed by a medium sized man with short black hair.

They swiftly moved to the the crying children and began coaxing them. After 20 minutes of shaking and cooing they eventually managed to calm the children down. Looking at their other child James's face changed. His usual kind demeanor changed into a distorted face of rage.

Noticing that the boy jwd curled up prices that he knew something was going to happen. Lily looked at her husband and sighed "Can you watch over the kids I'm gonna go finish making dinner." She received a grunt before leaving the room.

James surged forwards and yanked Harry up. Putting his hand over the boys mouth he began to slap the boy. Each strike causing his cheek to redeem more. With one more strike the baby lost consciousness. With a quick 'episkey' and a 'tergeo' there was no evidence. Lying the boy in his crib he left.

20 minutes later  
Waking up Harry heard hushed voices. Willing himself to hear it his hearing sharply increased. "...That Squib is a mistake Lily. We need to get rid of him." "No James. I love him and he's still our son."

Another voice, he remembered to be... Dumbledore? spoke, "James... Lily's right, plus when he is older we can transfer Harry's magic to one of them."  
"But...", "No buts Lily that's the only thing useful about him."

3 months later  
Harry was now 6 months old and he still remembered that day vividly. His mother still loved him but his father prefered to stay with Peter and Julie. When his mother read them stories they were surprised to find out he had perfect recall and photographic memory.

The Potters were in the living room. James was currently talking with Albus Dumbledore. Lily was sleeping on the while Sirius and Remus were watching Harry, Julie and Peter. Personally, they were confused why why Harry was a squib.

Unlike James and Lily they were sceptical as to why he couldn't use magic. However, it seemed Harry was a certified genius. He figured problems out quickly and was beginning to crawl. He had said a few words but no matter how much he tried the boy never said dad.

Harry begun to run his stomach, this was his way of wanting food. Getting up he walked over to the kitchen. Smelling the food, he felt slightly sorry for the babies that they couldn't eat solid food. Opening the pantry he grabbed a bottle and some baby powder. Preparing the milk had become second nature to him after so long.

Handing Harry his bottle he was going to sit back down when a small hand wrapped around his finger. Smiling he looked at Harry right when his hand entered the boy's' mouth. A loud shriek followed before he yanked his arm back. Nothing that he had hurt someone, Harry immediately tucked into a ball.

Soft sobs followed as he was worried about how his father would act. Lily walked in and saw Remus bleeding. "Remus are you ok?" He nodded. Lol walked over to Harry and picked him up. He slowly began to untuck, realizing his mother was holding him.

Looking up at her his puffy red eyes were worried. Noticing this she walked over to Remus. "Now Harry say you're sorry." "Y...Your S...Sor...ry." Looking at his mum she giggled, "That's not right Harry, try again."

With a 'hmph' he said "S...Sorry Moony." Remus beamed at the prospect of Harry saying his name. Bending over he looked at him "Apology accepted Hairy." Pulling his head back he was lucky enough to dodge Harry's swipe "I'm Harry not Hairy!

Pouting he snuggled into Lily's arms. Giggling, she started poking him, this earned giggles as he tried to stop her. Finally sick of it Harry just closed his eyes and looked away. Pouting, Lily out Harry back into his crib and walked away.

1 hour later  
Harry was lying in his crib looking at the stars. He heard a faint creak and when he looked, his father was standing there with his hands behind his back. Walking forwards James noticed the apprehensive look and whispered 'Petrificus totalis'. Harry's muscles locked together, preventing him from screaming.

When James reached Harry he first set up a silencing charm on the room before conjured a cat-o-nine tails (whip). Pulling him out of the crib he laid Harry on the ground. Raising his hand he swiftly brought it down.

A muffled 'crack' resonated around the room. The whip left 9 stripes down his back. On each stripe there were four diamond shaped indentations. Blood began to pool up inside the holes before rolling down his back.

Bringing the whip up again he mercilessly brought it back down. One strike.  
Two strikes.  
Three strikes...  
Each time more blood and flesh was exposed. Finally stopping after 5 strikes he banished the whip.

Casting a 'vulnera sanetur' (Healing spell for deep gashes) and a 'tergeo' (removes dry blood) on the carpet he then 'stupefied' Harry. Putting him back in his crib he walked out, after canceling the silencing charm.

6 months later  
Harry was lying in the nursery with Julie and Peter. The parents were in the living room discussing the situation with Voldemort. Peter began to cry because he wasn't used to not seeing Lily for long periods of times.

Harry, sick of the crying, summoned Peter's binky. Shoving it in Peter's mouth he sighed as silence reigned. But, the parents soon rushed into the room. Noticing Peter with his binky the assumed he had summoned. James rushed forwards and raised Peter above him. (Lion King pose).

The family began celebrating as they were certain that he was the saviour. This type of thing had happened multiple times. All of which was done by Harry but Julie and Peter had always gotten the credit.

When he had tried to claim responsibility he had been secretly whipped again, so he learnt to be quiet. He was kind of happy not being in the spotlight, it gave him lots of spare time and secrecy.

3 months later  
Today was a dark day. The clouds had grown dark and were covering the sun. The sun's rays couldn't even penetrate the clouds, leaving most of the world void of colour.

Then as James and Lily were lying on bed lightning struck. A loud crack was heard as a bolt hit the grassy hill. As the smoke cleared a dark ominous figure stood in its place. The person's hood cast a shadow over his face. Behind him stood 2 other figures.

The man on the right had a crooked nose with slick oily hair. A stench of potions wafted off him. To his left was a short figure with overly large front teeth and warts covering his face. The figure walked forwards already able to see through the Fidelus.

It wasn't that hard to make the rat join him. Charging up a spell, he then sent it forth. Invisible wards soon sprang to life. From the impact of his spell the wards soon began overheating before they shattered.

Inside James had sent a floo calls to Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius. He then stood away from the wall. His muscles continued to tense before he jumped back. The door blew open cracking into hundreds of small pieces.

Sending a flurry of spells he hoped it worked. When the smoke cleared the figure stood unharmed. The figure lifted his hood. Underneath was a snake-like face. His nose was gone, with only two slits indicating its previous place, his hair was gone leaving a sickly green/gray scalp.

James cringed "Voldemort." The now known Voldemort just frowned, before raising his wand. One of the other figures rushed forward. "My-Lord please forgive my insolence but please allow me to kill James, you shouldn't waste time with weaklings."

Voldemort nodded "Very well. Have your fun Snape." Voldemort then continued up the stairs towards the nursery. Snape turned and sneered at James "This is for what you did at Hogwarts." Raising his wand he yelled '"crucio'". James began to scream as the curse hit. It felt like hundreds of needles had entered his body and then he was being electrocuted. Snape began walk forwards as this happened. When he reached James he raised his leg and smashed it down. The last thing James saw was Snape's face.

With Lily (As Voldemort leaves Snape).  
Lily was standing in front of her children, wand drawn. She flung a closet at the door before transfiguring it into a tonne weight. She then glued it to the floor.

Not stopping she then transfigured 10 stuffed toys into swords. The door shot into the weight. The top smashed off and went flying forwards, to reveal a hideous man. At the sight Peter and Julie began to cry.

Harry however began to growl, he knew this man would come but this was sooner than he expected. The man then shot a 'bombarda' destroying the weight and door. He stepped over the rubble.

His sick maniac laugh began to echo around the room "You think that these twerps can beat me, yes their magical cores are strong... hahaha... that's even better, ones a squib." He then had to jump quickly to the right.

Lily had lost it, no one made fun of her children, she didn't care that Harry was a squib he was still get son. Voldemort sneered "For your insolence mudblood, you die, 'avada kedavra'."

The bright green spell illuminated the ad it sped across the room. Lily closed her eyes ready to die. Then she was flung across the room, hitting the wall, she lost consciousness.

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly before he smiled, the spell headed straight towards the children. When it reached them however a shield sprung to life. It blocked a majority of the spell however some small bits hit the two crying children in the forehead. It sizzled there before leaving a lightning bolt in each child. A larger piece hit the other child in the chest, before the last majority flung back towards him. "Fuck..."

Downstairs Snape's arm began to wrong before the dark mark on his arm stopped moving. Rushing upstairs he found Voldemort's wand and robe. He quickly shrunk them and tucked them into his robe.

Looking round he saw Lily on the ground, rushing towards her, he checked her pulse and was relieved. There was a heart beat. Smiling he looked at her and moved his hand to brush her hair behind her ear.

Suddenly Sirius and Remus came rushing in. They quickly sent stunners at him putting up a 'protego' and stopped them before the shield cracked and one spell struck his chest.

They rushed forwards and put a body bind on him. Albus Dumbledore strode in and moved towards the children. He smiled, the prophecy was fulfilled. Peter and Julie had been marked. Looking towards Harry he noticed his magical core had shrunken.

Looking around he noticed no one was watching. Waving his wand he quickly banished Harry away. He then began to clean the room to make sure the auror's couldn't find the banishing spell.

Heading back downstairs he saw Snape had left James hardly alive, smiling his plan was working. Looking around he nodded before canceling the Fidelus charm.

Going to the fireplace he grabbed some floo powder and threw it in and said "Poppy Pomfrey." He plunged his face in and a old woman gasped. "Albus what is it?" "Voldemort had just attacked please come quickly."

15 minutes later  
Madam Pomfrey had hurriedly shoved potions into her bag and rushed through the fireplace. When she arrived she rushed to James's side and quickly did a diagnostic charm. She sighed when it said he was just unconscious. Casting a 'renervate' James woke up. She then used an 'episkey' and fixed his broken nose. Finally, she gave him a pepper-up potion, calming draught and a headache potion.

Moving upstairs she went to the two children and cast diagnostic charms she found they were unharmed. Going to Lily's side she cast a diagnostic charm and found her to be in grave danger.

Turning she looked at Albus "Albus we must move her to St. Mungo's for treatment." He nodded before apparating ahead. Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius and Remus "If you find Harry can you bring him to St. Mungo's." With that she grabbed Lily's arm and side-long apparated.

St. Mungo's  
When she arrived Doctors and nurses rushed to her side and took her to the emergency rooms. Dumbledore tried to follow them in but was cut off by a nurse. "Sorry but you can't come in..." "I'll have you know I'm Albus Dumbledore; Head..." before he could finish however the nurse replied "I don't care!" Before slamming the door.

5 hours later  
Everyone had arrived (except Harry). They were pacing the room waiting for the news of Lily's condition. A nurse came in and everyone quickly rushed her asking questions. "Calm down. Now one Lily Potter has entered a coma because of unknown reasons. She will be moved to the permanent ward for the time being."

James had broken down into tears while everyone had solemn looks. Sirius and Remus walked over to Madam Pomfrey "This might be a bad time but we couldn't find Harry even when I was in my animagus form."

She nodded before clearing her throat. Everyone looked at her expecting something good. "Now there is a very large problem... Harry has disappeared." No one seemed to worry about this except for a slightly frowning Dumbledore."

James shrugged "Who cares the squibs gone, that is just a bonus for us." Remus began growl "You idiot! Your son's missing and you don't care!" James got to his feet "If you like him so much why don't you keep him!" This statement was followed by a large argument as Sirius and Remus yelled at James and he yelled back.

Dumbledore soon got sick of this and shouted "Enough! We will stop this bickering right now!" Sirius and Remus just waved him off and walked away. They apparated to the Leaky cauldron and decided to stay there for the night.

The next morning they both received letters banning them from Potter manor and see in Peter and Julie as well as losing their godfather status.

With Harry  
Harry woke up with a headache. He was in a large clearing surrounded by large trees that stopped most of the sunlight Getting up he began to waddle forwards. He made it to the edge of the clearing and sat down. Being 15 months old and walking was tiring. He slowly rolled forwards and closed his eyes.

The grass felt so nice, it tickled his skin. The warm breeze felt so nice on his back... warm breeze.  
Cautiously opening his eyes he saw a giant leopard watching him. It's breath was an odd purple colour. Realizing the danger he got up and started to run. The leopard jumped back curious as to how the creature was alive, it looked dead before.

Letting its prey run just made the chase so much better. Although, this particular human moved very slowly. Bored of waiting the leopard leapt forwards chasing Harry.

It sped forwards catching him easily. Pouncing on his back Harry fell to the ground. Its claws cut through his shirt and into his back. Lying down the creature began to crush the air out of him. Noticing his gasps for air, the creature began to breathe out releasing a large plume of purple.

Soon after Harry began to breath heavily, his body began to feel heavy. Closing his eyes he let sleep claim him. In the distance he heard a cry of "'Potentio Stupefy'" and a growl before the weight in his back disappeared.


End file.
